finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gacha
Gacha (ガチャ) are lotteries that are a recurring element in select ''Final Fantasy'' titles. Overview Gacha add an element of random chance to the games in which they appear. Frequently, they may use a game's premium currency as a means for the player to acquire better units and equipment. Microtransactions can also be used to participate in a gacha; thus, it can be seen as a major revenue driver for a particular game. Gacha are also frequently associated with loot crates found in free-to-play titles outside the Final Fantasy franchise, since loot crates are essentially paid packages of random items. Within the franchise, however, purchases of loot crates are not necessary to play a gacha game, but can sometimes improve the odds of drawing better items. As gacha games are often considered on par with other forms of gambling because of their randomness and the tendency to involve real-world cash, they may be heavily regulated in certain territories as such. Players should exercise due caution when a game has gacha elements and know their limits. Games using gacha ''King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon- :'NOTE':End-of-service is pending for this title; in-game purchase is no longer available. Uses a forked gacha system. Within any given event period, the player can participate in one of two gacha spins: one for units, and a second for weapons used by those units. Each requires an amount in Regalite to play. Where a unit spin becomes available, it may be a standard spin (choice of 1 or 10) or a step-up spin (tiered spins with increasing rarity guaranteed per step up to a max of 250 Regalite for a 10-draw spin with one featured unit guaranteed). Any 10-draw spin may also award an event item for the duration of the event. Some draws are only available to players whom have purchased Prime Regalite; and even if this is not the case, regular Regalite takes precedence over Prime Regalite. Further, 3★ units and above add their own subquests to the narrative, which are queued in the order each unit is drawn. 4★ weapons often have a powerful King's Might when fully forged to 5★. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Opera Omnia uses a system of overlapping equipment draws that rotate weekly, or in time with current story events. This being the case, the player can choose which draw to participate in, and then spend Draw Tickets or accumulated Gems to attempt pull(s) from that draw. Draw Tickets are always 1:1, but do not guarantee a high pull. 500 Gems are also equivalent to one Draw Ticket for the same odds. Within each draw is a 5,000 Gem "10+1 Multi-Draw", wherein 11 items are pulled including one guaranteed 5★ item. There is, however, no guarantee that the item(s) will carry Affinity for a player's current units, or that the same item may not be pulled more than once. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper While it is possible to draw one free piece of equipment per day beginning at 5:00 AM PST/13:00 UTC, such equipment is often of lower rarity than found in the gacha Relic Draw. Relic Draws rotate periodically with in-game events, offering a chance at 5★ and 6★ relics that could prove advantageous in high-difficulty stages. Featured Relic Draws require the use of accumulated Mythril stones or purchased Gems, with most guaranteeing one 5★ or better drop per draw. Some events have used a game of roulette to award exclusive relics and rare materials. In such cases, the player needs to obtain gambling chips from an accompanying dungeon. Only the highest-value spin is displayed if multiple spins are bought. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius The ''Brave Exvius gacha system is the most complex used in the series, and has been cited as an example of the business model. Non-story units are frequently subject to lottery, which in turn requires the player to use special summon tickets or accumulated Lapis. There are several varieties of lottery summon as well, each requiring a specific ticket type to perform a draw. Standard Rare Summon Tickets, for instance, will guarantee a 3★ or better unit. Guaranteed 4★ Rare Summon Tickets are also available, requiring completion of certain advanced events or other high-ranking tasks within the game. ''Mobius Final Fantasy'' As a card battle game, relies on a gacha system to acquire ★3 or better ability cards for use in the player's decks. This gacha rotates every two weeks. Players can use magicite or stocked Summon Tickets to draw new cards, with a chance at obtaining a maxed ability card, a Job card, a Legend card, or any combination of these special cards. Summon Tickets may be dropped as area completion rewards, rare treasure chest rewards, Login Bonus items, or as part of the "Mobius Gift Box" loot crate available every 30 days from the last Gift Box purchase. In addition, some gacha draws award special prizes when one signature card from a set (called a "batch") appears in a player's draw. These prizes may include accessories for Meia, multiplayer stamps, or special Echoes for a given event. Etymology Category:Recurring elements